Unfaithful
by NayClem
Summary: Song-fic to Rihanna's 'Unfaithful' I wrote it a while ago but thought it appropriate after the final episode *sob* Gwen/Rhys hints of Jack/Ianto


_This was written a while ago but I never got around to posting it. Written before the last episode of series two but I think it is appropriate given Gwen's last comment. I hope you like it as it's a bit different from my other stuff and I've never done a song-fic before._

_I don't own the song - it's Rihanna's 'Unfaithful.'_

* * *

**Unfaithful**

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

She was sick of it, having to juggle work and 'normal life' all the time. What if she didn't want a 'normal life'? What if she wanted to spend the weekends in 'the office'? But she was sick of the lies, the stories. She supposed she should really feel grateful that he finally knew the truth. Now, the lies could come to an end and they could finally be semi-normal. A happy couple. But there was still something missing. Rhys was just so… boring. After the excitement of chasing aliens all day.. to go back to something so normal.. so perfect… it was so hard, so pointless.

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And then there was Jack. She supposed she'd always been attracted to her boss on some level. I mean, come on! She'd kissed him within the first few days of starting her job there! But, was it just attraction? Or something deeper? She knew he and Ianto were fooling around, had been for some time, but the looks he gave her sometimes… the looks she gave him sometimes… they seemed so intense… as if something could happean… something wonderful…

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

She knew she should be grateful that Rhys finally knew the truth about her job but somehow she couldn't muster up the happiness… Now that he did know, he expected her to talk to him, to tell him everything but he didn't understand that she didn't want to tell him… that a lot of what she saw would probably give him nighmares.. keep him awake… lying there staring at the ceiling for hours before finally giving up on sleep and getting up and going to work because he just couldn't stand the images running around in his head anymore…

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She could still feel his blood on his hands. That's what scared her the most… that he would die because of her… because of something she had done… because of he job. His face after Bilis Manger had stabbed him… that was what kept her awake the most… his pale, lifeless face… the blood stained shirt.. and the empty, soulless eyes so usually full of life and laughter.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

She didn't know why it felt like she was cheating on him by going into work when she should really be at home but it did. Maybe it was because she actually preferred it there… surrounded by people that had the same experiences as her… probably shared the same nightmares… shared the terror of holding a gun to someones head and threatening to shoot…

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

The scary thing was that she had seen him die, and did on a regular basis… nearly every night in her dreams… if she slept at all that is…

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She couldn't do this. Couldn't look into his eyes and say 'I need to go to work.' He already knew on some level she supposed. She could almost see him flinch everytime her phone rang. Anticipating the message that read 'Torchwood' and her lousy excuses before running out the door.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

No she couldn't do it anymore, she wanted the 'normal life' back, no matter how boring it would be.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

'Jack, can I talk to you a minute?'

Jack led her into his office.

A few minutes and many raised voices later, Gwen Copper left Captain Jack Harkness's office, collected her bags and left the Hub through the heavy cog door.

In her hand were two small white pills.

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_

* * *

So there we go, please review and I'm off to go and cry some more about the last episode.. bye!!_


End file.
